Benzimidazoles are known proton pump inhibitors. Representatives of this class of drugs are omeprazole, esomeprazole, pantoprazole, rabeprazole. Many formulation patents are known for this type of active pharmaceutical ingredient. WO-A-9712581 discloses a composition exempt of alkaline-reacting compounds comprising:                (a) a core containing a benzimidazole active ingredient, said core being constituted of nuclei and said active ingredient mixed together and then compressed together, and said active ingredient not being in the form of an alkaline salt, and where a polymer acting as a binder is generally used in the core manufacture;        (b) an intermediate layer; and        (c) an enteric layer applied onto the intermediate layer.        
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,903 discloses a medicament in pellet or tablet form which contains the active compound pantoprazole, which is to be administered orally, is resistant to gastric juice and consists of a basic pellet core or tablet core, one or more inert, water-soluble intermediate layer(s) and an outer layer which is resistant to gastric juice, and which is characterized in that the core contains, in addition to pantoprazole or in addition to a pantoprazole salt, polyvinylpyrrolidone and/or hydroxypropylmethylcellulose as the binder, and if desired mannitol additionally as an inert filler. US2003114494 discloses a stable oral pharmaceutical which comprises a benzimidazole, comprising:                (a) an inert core;        (b) thereon an active ingredient layer which comprises the benzimidazole mixed with an acidic reacting compound and, where appropriate, pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvants among which binders (water-soluble polymers) which are always used in this document;        (c) at least one inert layer; and        (d) an enteric layer applied onto said at least one inert layer.        
Albeit “tablet” is mentioned in this latter document, the tablet form is only mentioned and is not exemplified; this document is in fact essentially towards the pellet form.
There is still a need for a composition which can be either alkaline free or not, or even can contain an acidic compound, and which would be easy to manufacture, notably without having to revert to any binder. None of the above documents teaches or suggests the instant invention.